


It's not kidnapping...

by JoleneTheMoon



Series: Fast and Loose [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions. Emotions Everywhere, Found Family, Gen, Kakashi does not do feelings, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneTheMoon/pseuds/JoleneTheMoon
Summary: If you just happened to find a child along the road of life. What was I supposed to do? Just leave him out in the rain?





	It's not kidnapping...

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a short one this time around, but it's a start!

ANBU Hound was on a mission. And that mission was to reach his apartment, burn his blood-soaked uniform, and collapse onto his shuriken patterned sheets.

 

Or shower. He should probably shower first.

 

And potentially look at the stab wound in his thigh… But considering he’d been running on it for the past 42-ish hours, it was probably fine. It’d most likely scabbed up and become stuck to his pants’ fabric anyways, so best to just leave it.

 

And of course, the fastest route from the eastern gate to Kakashi’s apartment just happened to go by a certain blonde toddler’s orphanage abode. What a coincidence.

 

_Why Hokage, one might think you’re accusing me of outright ignoring your orders! I would never do such a heinous thing!_

 

Hmmm… perhaps Kakashi had lost more blood than anticipated if he was imagining a conversation with the Hokage going that smoothly. Sarutobi-sama would most likely heavily sigh before suspending Hound from ANBU duties and assigning Kakashi to an eight-month rotation of border patrols with chuunins. And everyone knew Kakashi _hated_ chuunins. They were just so… simple. And so easily distracted by orange books…

 

Kakashi’s thoughts trailed off as he heard sobbing coming from a nearby alleyway. He quickly summoned up his cute adorable partner in crime Pakkun in case things were about to get nasty. Kakashi then followed up his brilliant plan by lightly tossing Pakkun down the alley towards the sobbing huddle. Kakashi had a rule, well okay maybe like ten rules… but one of them was definitely ‘do not get involved with emotions. Especially wet ones.’

 

“Hey little human. What’s with the water works?” Pakkun asked while giving Kakashi a completely unimpressed look over his shoulder and poking the huddle with his front paw.

 

“Go ‘way! Just wanna be alone!”

 

“No can do pal. You see that scary guy in the mask over there? I can’t go anywhere until you make him go away, and he’s not going to leave until we get you back home. You got any parents around here?”

 

“No! I don’t got no one! No one cares. Just leave me here!”

 

Pakkun exchanged a look with Kakashi. “Yeah… this one’s on you boss. I don’t solve feelings.”

 

Kakashi sighed and shifted forwards while trying to look less intimidating. Which it turns out is actually quite difficult when wearing a full suit of black body armor and leaking bodily fluids. Not to mention the whole white dog mask and the tanto strapped to his back. Oh well, what can you do, eh?

 

“Look, kid. I just got back from a mission. And you need to get some sleep and get under a shelter. Where’s your home?”

 

“I told you – I don’t got no home!” The boy’s head finally popped up and Kakashi felt his heart stumble to a stop. Well, the Hokage certainly couldn’t blame this on him. No sir. Kakashi was in the clear on this one. There was no mistaking that shade of blonde hair or the whisker marks on the boy’s cheeks. This was sensei’s son and Kakashi was finally going to ditch the rules.

 

“Well… if you don’t have a home, I guess I’ll just have to take you to mine.”  Kakashi swooped towards the kid and tossed up onto his back. “Hold on tight. And uh, don’t touch any weapons or anything back there okay kid?”

 

Kakashi had no idea how to raise a kid, but if there was one thing he did know it was that anyone who abandoned their comrades was trash.

 

Besides… how hard could watching a three year old be?


End file.
